


Heroes

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comfort, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Superheroes, Supportive Harper Emery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Just some added Ethan moments in ch3 of book 3
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 8





	Heroes

The excitement and the noise growing in the hallway annoyed him heavily. Seriously, was it completely impossible for him to work in perfect silence for once? Not only did Bloom’s very clear meddling and obligatory input frankly pissed him off, but now he couldn’t even hear himself think?

Wanting to put an end to all the noise, he got up and started to walk only to stop when Harper came in, grinning broadly. He eyed her curiously.

“What are you still doing here? You’re missing something amazing, right now!”

“Is that what the commotion’s about?”

“Not even the half of it. Follow me, you _will_ want to see this.”

He sighed, but gave in, knowing that Harper of all people would never purposely try to waste his time. On the way to the pediatrics floor, she explained to him the context: what she and Hailey discovered about their patient, the news delivery and… Hailey’s idea to cheer her up. That notion made Ethan smile: Hailey would always go an extra mile for her patients’ wellbeing. She first showed this side of her to him when they both went after Dolores’ stuffed frog and from that point… He looked for every new good doing of hers, adoring her even more because of them.

“The poor woman… She tried so hard to be optimistic and to keep being positive.”

“A news like that certainly isn’t the kind that will bring you peace any time soon… At least, now she has an answer.”

“Yes… but that’s when Hailey jumped in. She’s a great listener and was able to find something that suited Suzette best. So… Take a look.”

Intrigued, he watched through the door’s window and his brows shot up instantly. Inside the room was Hailey with the patient wearing two superheroes outfits simulating a fight between good and evil while encouraging the kids to participate.

“See? Told you you wouldn’t want to miss this.”

“She’s… maximizing her good deed.” He said, still a little stunned.

“Huh, I thought you would be more surprised to see what she’s currently wearing.”

He chuckled.

“No, that doesn’t even surprise me anymore. Besides, she’s a huge fan of superheroes, it would be bold of me to assume she doesn’t have a costume like this in her belongings. But, you’ll have your turn to learn more about her.” He said with a smile.

“Yes… I started a little, earlier. We did Suzette’s scan together and… Really, she’s a nice person and she truly shows promise. I’m glad to be working alongside her, just as much as I am working with you.”

Ethan smiled and turned his attention back to the scene unfolding in front of him. The villain was defeated and now, they were putting on a movie for the kids. But since she had the ability to feel whenever she was being watched, she looked up for a few seconds only to see him there. To this, she smiled, shooting a wink in his way before putting all of her focus back on what she was doing. At this sight, Ethan’s grin only grew, something that went unnoticed to Harper.

“Ooh, you’re a goner.” She laughed.

“Ah, shut up.”

She laughed, shaking her head, then left him alone to his sightseeing. He lingered a few minutes before leaving as well, returning to what he had left behind.

***

When their shifts ended, Ethan and Hailey headed to his apartment in silence, both of them completely baffled with what happened just a few minutes ago.

Leland Bloom was actually starting to dictate his own rules. And if, in a way, he had every right to do so since Edenbrook was now ‘his’ hospital, it was more than clear that he had a greater disillusion.

“I can’t believe he actually forced us to host a research project…” Hailey said when they were finally inside his home.

Ethan sighed, shaking his head at the thought. He knew men like Bloom didn’t just give out things without expecting something else in return. This was eventually going to happen, there was no point in denying it. Still… Threatening to fire them for not complying?

Hailey groaned and slammed her fist against the wall with brutal force. Ethan jumped and immediately rushed to her side, grabbing her two hands in his.

“Don’t. We don’t want you to injure yourself.”

“It’s either this or I sock this… this prick in the jaw!” She shouted, anger flashing in her eyes.

“I know you’re angry. Trust me, I am too… But taking matters at hand in that way won’t solve anything.”

“What, you mean like when you punched Declan Nash? Or the doctor at the softball game last year?”

He didn’t answer and she scoffed, taking her hands out of his and storming in the bathroom. He let her, not saying anything, but headed to the kitchen for some drinks he took after washing his hands. Going through his fridge, he took out some vegetables that he washed before cutting them. Right on time, Hailey got out, joining him with a guilty look.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t take this out on you.”

“It’s fine, Hailey.”

“It’s not! You have nothing to do with… with this situation. It’s unfair to you.”

“Well, the amount of times I took my anger out on you… I think it’s fair, actually. And… None of this is your fault either. You gave him his check back, all those months ago.”

“I know…” She sighed.

She joined him, hugging him from the back. He stopped cutting to cover one the joining of her hands.

“It’s just… so… _infuriating_. I know he’s filthy rich, but… Who does he think he is? He barely knows anything about medicine and… he’s telling us how to do our job, now?”

“I know how you feel…”

He invited her to sit on the kitchen island, which she did. He placed himself between her open legs, placing his hands on her thighs.

“But in a way… I guess I also understand why he’s doing this.”

She shot him a curious look and he continued.

“We both know what is happening between him and his wife. About how her condition makes it impossible for them to touch and how there is currently no way to solve this. How he absolutely wants to find a way to cure it. And… Suzette’s story is similar. She is stuck with a condition that can only be slowed down and not cured. Not yet.”

“You’re saying… He was sympathetic to her?”

“I am. And it would make a lot of sense, too. He’s made it clear before that he wants to win, that he invests his money to reach that goal. With the position of privilege he is in… He wants to give our field a boost to not only help him, but others that might have similar issues he has. And right now, he’s the one with power, not us.”

“I get it, but… it’s frustrating! Many diseases didn’t have a cure for centuries and he expects us to just… work ourselves out to get there in a matter of months? Not to mention all the managing of the patients and the false hopes they might get if it doesn’t work out…”

“I know and you’re right. He made a blindsided decision and threatening us certainly is an ass move.”

“Tell me about it.”

He grinned.

“But… Since what matters first and foremost are the patients, we’ll just have to keep working for them. Leland’s criterias are just another set of settings we’ll have to work through when treating them.”

“I guess.”

She looked up at him, smiling.

“I needed this, thank you, Ethan.”

She leaned in, giving him a short peck, making him sigh peacefully.

“I figured even heroes deserve pep talks once in a while.”

To this, she laughed, watching him with a playful look. But before she had the time to say anything, he spoke up.

“What you did today… It was incredible, Hailey. You always go to such extents for your patients’ wellbeing… It impresses me. It keeps impressing me.”

“It was nothing, really… I just did what seemed right to me.”

“I’ll never say it enough, but many doctors wouldn’t do what you do for the people you treat. And… That makes the difference. Trust me when I say that when you’ll finally be able to practice on your own… You’ll do amazing.”

“Well… I’ll certainly try. Nothing passes by Captain Strongarm!”

She flexed her arms, making him chuckle while shaking his head.

“In this case… Would you be so kind as to help me prepare this sauté, my hero?”

“Ooh, I like the sound of this! Will you be my sidekick then?”

“Whatever you need, Hailey, whatever you need.”

“Alright, but first… We need to come up with something. Let’s see…”

She gestured for him to step back so she could get back on her feet. Upon doing so, she started to turn around him, a reflexive look on her face. Then, she grinned and Ethan knew she had found something.

“Pep.”

“Wait, that’s it?”

“Well, what did you expect? It’s not like I had any better idea for my own name. Besides… I also get ten times happier when you’re around.”

To this reminder, he blushed, slightly turning his head away from her. This made her laugh and she kissed his cheek.

“Alright, let’s get to actually preparing the sauté, shall we? I’m starving!”

“Good idea.”

Working side by side, the two of them prepared dinner and settled in for a quiet night in. Away from Edenbrook’s troubles, but mostly, away from Leland Bloom’s constant meddling. For now, what mattered was the two of them and their current state of peace.


End file.
